In recent years, construction of small submersibles has been increasing along with the popularization of marine leisure. However, existing submersibles are heavy and therefore a truck with a large crane or a large ship is necessary for transporting such a submersible. Under current conditions, it is difficult to operate such submersibles and special training needs to be received.